We Finally Meet!
by CaileyFan1
Summary: Mickie and Jeff go to the same highschool but dont know eachother... But one party changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Mickie and Jeff are going to the same Highschool and dont know eachother at all! But one Party changes everything... **

"So.. Mickie... Is that a yes to coming to my party on Friday?" John Cena, Mickies friend said...

MIckie looked at him and smiled... "Well... I sorta have plans"

John looked at Mickie with desperation... "MICKIE!! Me and you are Best friends... you have to come! It's traddition... You come to my party.. i come to yours"

Mickie laughed "sure.. I'll come.. ok" She hugged John and the bell for last period rang... "Gotta go John" She said and left...

John smiled to himself... He wanted Mickie to meet one of his friends Jeff Hardy... He is at the same school but Mickie hangs out with her friends not Johns,... He went to first period where he knew he would see his close friend Jeff.

"Jeff?" John asked..

"Wassap?" Jeff asked laughing...

"Youre coming to my oarty" John insisted...

"Yeah.. I know.. It's tomorrow.. dont worry... everyone ill show up... plus more.." Jeff laughed...

Mickie was in her last period class English... she didnt mind english but she still found it annoying.. SHe was talking in class... Her teacher didnt mind since they had a substitute teacher... :So you guys coming?"

"Of course" Maryse, Melina and Maria smiled...

"Good! Maybe you two could find guys" Mickie smiled..

"You too" They all said in sync...

"Maybe... Maybe not" Truth is.. Mickies last boyfriends was last year... but then Rey Mysterio moved to Mexico and they broke up.

**The PARTY!**

"You having fun?" John asked Mickie

"Its not too bad" She joked.. "No it's AWESOME!"

"Cool.. Well... I have to go and find Maria.. i have to ask her someting" and he left...

Meanwhile Jeff was getting a beer... and then someone bumped into him... "HEY!"

"DONT YOU HEY ME! YOU BUMPED INTO ME!" Mickie said.

Jeff turned around.. only to meet a 5'4 brunette with a black Mini dress that ended before her knees and her hair falling down her back.. "WOW!"

"WOW what?" Mickie asked looking into Jeffs eyes...

Jeff shook his head "Um... WHat your name?"

"M..Mickie... and you?" She studdered the first part..

"Jeff... anna dance?" He asked extending his hand

Mickie took his head and smiled "Sure"

Jeff took Mickie to the dancefloor and smiled... He rapped his strong arms gentley around Mickies waist and he smiled when Mickie put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer... Mickies head was resting on his chest and she sighed in his arms... They were dancing to one of Mickie and Jeffs favourite songs The Perfect love son by Boys II Men. Mickie lifted her head up so she was looking in Jeffs eyes once again... Jeff is looking sown at Mickie... There heads are inches apart and Mickie starts getting butterflies in her stomach... She really ants to kiss Mickie... Then the song stops and Mickie and Jeff get snapped back onto reality... "Ahh.. Thanks for the dance" Mickie said.

"Yeah... ah you too" Jeff smiled hugging Mickie...

"well... Im gonna go and see Maryse and Melina and..." But she stopped when she saw Maria and John Making out on the couch... "Nevermind" and she left to the others...

Mickie was talking to Melina when Randy came up... "Micks?"

"Yeah?" Mickie asked...

"Want to dance?" Randy asked.... Mickie knew that a dance ould lead to something more... Even though they were friends she knew he as drunk...

"No thanks Randz" She said trying to smile... She hated turning people down.

He grabbed her hand "CUmmon"

"Randy she said no" Melina said to Randy... Melina and Randy were best friends but they got into arguments when he as trying to make a move on one of her friends...

"Im talking to Mickie" He said

"I dont want to!" Mickie said louder...

"MICKIE!" He said..

Randy felt a hand on his shoulder "She said NO!"

Randy turned around and saw Jeff standing there ith concern and anger in his voice... Him and Jeff were friends... but Randy knew when to back off.... He just left..

"Thanks Jeff" Mickie smiled...

"Anytime.. wanaa dance again?" He asked...

Mickie smiled and stood up... "Is that ok Mel?"

Melina smiled at seeing Mickie happy.. "Sure... go ahead.. im gonna go and talk to Morrison."

Mickie and Jeff were dancing to If this isnt love by Jenifer Hudson and this time... Jeff wanted to kiss Mickie so bad. And Mickie wanted to Kiss Jeff just as badly... And they did.. Jeff leaning down and kissing Mickie while Mickie responed to Jeff... Huging him tightly.. Jeff reluctently stopped the kiss and looked at MIckie...

"i know we just met... But ould you go out with me sometime?" He asked...

"Of course" Mickie smiled before Kissing Jeff again.

_**Theres the first chapter... Review and wait for Chapter 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff hardy is hnag out with his new girlfriend Mickie James also with is John cena and his girlfriend Maria. When john and maria was not looking at

them jeff and mickie run of to go the beach when they get there jeff sitng the sand and kissses mickie mickie I love u mickie awww I love u to jeff.

They are macking out but they don't cm punk was looking at them mickie will be mine but punk did know either jeffs bother haerd what punk said.

Jeff walk mickie home jeff kisses good night then walk home himself but then punk attack from behide hardy micikie will be mine laughs kicks him in the side and walks off.

Review and chapter 3 should be up soon sorry it to sort


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jeff woke up in his room where I am you in your room baby mickie what happen well punk attack you I saw so I called matt him and

john bought you room last night. Jeff looks at mickie how long u been here I just got here she said ok baby Jeff gets up kisses mickie goes

downstairs mickie goes with him. Later that day Jeff And mickie was hang out all friends at the mall Jeff and mickie were holding hands then punk

and walks up to them hey Jeff mickie punk what in hell you went you want is mickie ewww punk you never me am Jeff's hugs Jeff And Jeff smiles at

mickie punk leave or kick your ass punk whatever punk walks off good he gone Mickie kissed guys lets go get something to get slid John everyone

Jeff was taking Mickie Hey baby yah Mickie said my mom and dad are gone and they wont be back on Friday so do you go my room mickie smiles sure

baby. When got mickie house Jeff pick up mickie took mickie to her room put her on her bad then make out with her they make our for 30 minutes

mickie they were lay down baby am going to bed ok me to baby they kiss each good night the goes to bad.

Hope you like Chapter 3 review and chapter 4 should be up soon


End file.
